


新发型

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [10]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 杨菲 车论托尼老师手艺的重要性





	新发型

杨威利一下午都不在家。

菲列特利加收拾一下房间，在午后的阳光里喝上一杯咖啡，她男人在家的时候可不会碰这个东西。

她男人喜欢什么，书本、红茶、白兰地，三点一刻的阳光，猫咪的尾巴，她把这一切组合在回归本性的大脑里，却是一副鸡飞狗跳的荒唐场景。

男人真麻烦。她宁愿把他抱起来放到玄关坐好，腾出空间自己把洒了满地的液体清理干净，渗透到地板缝隙的红茶也得擦干净，不然时间久了这个家里的边边角角都浸透了她男人的味道了。

这也没什么不好，反正时间还有那么久，到最后谁也不会放过谁。

离晚饭还有些时间，菲列特利加关掉手机视频，结束了和朋友的聊天，考虑晚上究竟到底还能可以吃什么。

门铃响了，菲列特利加把手指捏得咔咔响，这不速之客来得正好，清真还是红烧呢，不然整个塞进烤箱吧。

满脑子想着奇怪东西的菲列特利加在打开门的那一瞬间就傻眼了。

“我回来了，嗯……怎么样？”她男人带着墨镜站在门口，很明显和出门的时候不是一个发型。

原来是理发去了，菲列特利加脑子里那一套满汉全席突然就有了用武之地。

“这位帅哥，来的正是时候，我正在考虑晚饭呢。”她的手指勾住焕然一新的男人的衣领，“我男人不在家，不如你来帮帮我？” 

“啊……太太，这……”杨威利楞了一下，想要取下墨镜，被菲列特利加抓住了手往自己腰上带。 

门被稀里糊涂关上了，菲列特利加一手搭在他肩膀上，一手拿掉他的墨镜又塞回到他上衣口袋里：“不要落下东西，我老公很凶的。” 

“被他发现别的男人的东西，我就惨了。”她拨弄了两下新鲜出炉的刘海，比之前短了一些，明显打了不少发蜡才保持住了挺立的效果，护理液淡淡的香味顺着她手臂稀疏的汗毛入侵大脑，陌生的气味在她的理智里进进出出 。

杨威利倚在门上，任由她玩弄自己的毛发，想着那些手指再靠近一点，最好插|入他茂密的黑发里。

菲列特利加却没如他的意，转身就要走，居家服软绵的布料在他手里打了个转眼看就要离开。

“别的男人的东西，这样算不算。”他适时弯曲手臂，把人困在怀里，低头在露出的脖颈上留下一个红痕。新打理过的头发扫过菲列特利加的耳根，她感觉衣服已经从肩头滑落，紧靠着身后男人微凉的外套。

身后男人的手隔着衣服捏着她饱满的乳房，愈发沉重的呼吸游走在她的耳际，她转过身，也不去管自己的衣服，一颗一颗解开杨威利的衬衫纽扣：“藏得住的不算，藏不住的就算喽。” 

她一步一退，退一步解一颗扣子，杨威利从未觉得自己衬衫上的纽扣有如此之多，菲列特利加躺在沙发上带倒他的时候，他终于从那层薄薄的布料里解脱了。

没等他完全抽开皮带，菲列特利加笑着踢掉拖鞋，裸足点在他的皮带扣上：“先生，你不老实呀。”他放任自己膨胀发热，末端挣扎着从包覆的布料里跳出来。

直到她被完全进入，金属皮带扣压在她大腿内侧，随着男人的节奏一下一下戳着她的皮肤，她还含着手指笑眯眯看着他，浅色的发丝黏在潮红的脸上。

杨威利怎么都看不够，一根根拨开她的发丝，移开她的手换成自己的，让她的牙齿搭上他的指节：“哪里……不老实了？”

大概是被戳得不舒服，菲列特利加用脚去蹬他挂在屁股上的裤子，想要把那个碍事的东西甩到一边。杨威利抓住她的脚抬到背上，带着新的发型埋到她起伏的胸脯里，咽下甜软的气味又吐出含糊不清的话：“太太，不能落下别的男人的东西哦。”

菲列特利加被他的从善如流逗笑了，乳尖如枝头颤抖熟透的莓果，饱满的红晕沿着他的嘴唇蔓延到身体的每一个末梢。笑意牵动她的小腹都在颤抖，异样的频率吮吸着杨威利放进她身体里的东西。

“呼……太太，我错了。”杨威利停了动作，把她的腿又放回了自己腰上，抬头可怜兮兮望着她，像极了赖在她身上不动的猫。

猫，猫咪的尾巴，阳光、白兰地、红茶、书本，凌乱的地板，她回头看了一眼衣料散乱的地板，突然萌生了迁怒的情绪。

她轻轻踹了杨威利的腰窝：“男人，总是把一切搞的乱糟糟的。”

“啊……如您所愿。”

高潮来临的时候她捧起杨威利的脸，把他的额发拨上去，又颤抖着放下来，恨恨地咬在他的脖子上，这可是全银河第二英俊的脸，得藏好了，不能教别人看了去。

杨威利退出来的时候，把一些浑浊的液体带到了外面，他拿过桌上的纸巾细细擦拭着周围。

“你在干嘛？”吃饱喝足的菲列特利加用脚趾拨弄着他软掉的凶器，又被他抓回来擦好亲在了柔软的花瓣上。

“给你的东西要藏好，别被你丈夫发现了。” 


End file.
